Vampire Vows
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Kate and Garrett are getting married. The experience reminds Edward of his own marriage to his beautiful Bella and his feelings of the day... One-shot.


_This is Edward's Point Of View about Kate and Garrett's wedding ceremony, although because of Edward's character, he keeps referring to his own wedding. _

_Of course, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. _

* * *

Sitting next to Bella, the scent of her perfume and her shampoo filled me with contentment. She looked beautiful, even more today, if that were at all possible. The slender blue dress was modestly flattering and with the subtle use of makeup, she looked stunning. I was speechless when I had first seen her - of course, not as much as I was on our own wedding when she was naturally blushing. Now, with the indestructible aspect, she was officially perfect – and safe too.

Renesmee was somewhere, looking as equally as dazzling. If I listened carefully, I could hear her in the other room, talking nervously to Kate. Her mind - and heart – was racing as she waited to walk down the isle. My little girl, my daughter; the flower girl and the second bridesmaid to Kate and Garrett. She'd been excited about this for weeks; she and Alice had enjoyed it immensely, picking out appropriate clothing for the whole family. Bella didn't have a choice in her attire, just like I did not get to pick which suit I would prefer.

We hadn't had much warning to their wedding. The invitation had arrived personally; Kate and Garrett turning up on our doorstep, with only a day warning from Alice. It seems they'd be trying to surprise us and they were particularly pleased when they realised they'd succeeded.

They were getting married, they both announced – a vampire ceremony performed by a human minister. Bella had laughed at this and I'd snapped back at her that she didn't understand marriage to which she'd scowled heavily and turned her back on me.

Kate had asked, almost tearfully, if Carlisle would give her away. He was speechless, so I'd had to answer for him. He was overwhelmed by the idea and was honoured to do such a wonderful thing for his extended family.

They also wanted Renesmee to act as flower girl. She was still young, at the age of two, but looking five; the idea had thrilled her, and she'd told everyone who would listen of the role she playing at their wedding, several times over if anybody gave her the chance. Out of all of us, it was Charlie who had paid parituclar attention to everything she told him, even down to watching a small fashion show of the outfit she would be wearing.

Now, I watched as Renesmee walked in front of a pretty Kate - she would never be anything more than average with my wife sitting next to me and walking behind my daughter. The dress that she and Alice had agreed on was a sweet pink dress, with a few frills around the bottom. Her hair was mainly natural, although I knew Alice had used curlers on it too. At first, Bella had had resignations about the pampering that Renesmee was about to undergo but soon gave in when she realised that it was normal for a young girl to _want _to play dress up and she was the exception. I have to admit, it had been almost funny watching Alice and Bella squabble, both trying to get me on side.

Kate was wearing a nice white dress and a veil placed delicately over her pale blonde hair. It was sequinned at the front, with a corset styled back. The train was unnecessarily long, so Tanya had to walk quite a way back from her, holding the very bottom; she walked quickly to the front to greet a handsome Garrett and the human minister with Carlisle next to her, linked arm in arm.

Garrett's expression was pure happiness; I imagine it somewhat mirrored mine when Bella walked to me at the alter. Her stunning features in that white dress. With or without all the accessories that Alice had put on her, she was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen, in all of my existence. I had felt so happy on that day, and the way she smiled when she saw me there. That smile remained in my memory forever: it was the one I saw when I closed my eyes, it was the smile I saw when my heart ached for her. My Bella, our wedding - it was the perfect day.

The ceremony began.

"Do you, Katrina Denali take Garrett Laine to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I don't know, do I?" she teased, quickly adding "I do," at the ministers inquisitive stare.

When the vows were over and the groom had kissed a bride (rather inappropriately, the minister thought), the beautiful music filled the gracefully decorated reception area. I let go of Bella's hand, only aware now that I'd been gripping it hard, portraying through the strength of my squeeze so many recurring emotions.

"Beautiful, wasn't it?" Bella whispered. Her golden eyes were shining in the light.

"You most definitely are," I replied, kissing her passionately. Her lips were welcoming and eager for more. I had to move back, however, when Renesmee's disgusted thoughts became apparent.

"Did you see me? Mom? Dad? Did I do it right?" she asked excitedly, her words gushing together with hardly a breath in between. "Grandpa Carlisle said I had to go slow 'cause of the human and I did, didn't I?"

"You did it perfectly," I said. Bella smiled in agreement. Her smile was so beautiful, and she was learning how to smile more often – she'd always been too much of a worrier.

"Let's go and see Kate and Garrett then," Bella said, nodding in their direction. Standing up, she took Renesmee's hand and lead her forward – my two girls together.

Small chitchat had broken out in the room. There wasn't many of us; there were three nomads who I didn't recognise, all of the Cullens, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and of course Kate and Garrett. It was small, and there was really no-one else to ask.

In Kate's thoughts, she had wondered about asking some of the others who had helped assist against our battle with the Volturi. She decided against it, not even bringing it up in conversation with Tanya, in fear it would bring too many bad memories about her sisters death. She was thinking about Irina now, grief racking through her as raw and as new as the beginning. _What would she be wearing if she was here now? Would she like Garrett? Would she have found a partner of her own, eventually, someone better than Laurent? _I did not look at her. I didn't want her to know I was reading her thoughts so I distracted myself. It was unfair to pry like this, even though I couldn't help it.

Carlisle was having an in depth conversation to Tanya about his feelings towards the wedding. It was now that he was telling her about how touched and honoured he was to have been asked to walk down the isle, and how he hoped she found love and happiness like Kate had. I also felt like a spare part in this conversation.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" I asked Bella… if she were human, I was certain she would have blushed that beautiful blush, crimson blood tainting her cheeks with innocence and embarrassment.

"Nope," she said, embracing me forcefully, kissing me again. "I think you missed it, for once."

"You were the most beautiful bride ever," I whispered so only Bella could hear.

"It was after Alice did all that work on me. I was a boring human when we got married…" I heard a hint of resentment in her voice. Marriage at eighteen, even after all this time, just wasn't her thing...

I chuckled. "You were perfect… just a little clumsy." Those memories still made me laugh, even if at the time she'd caused me so much worry.

"Maybe we should mingle," Bella suggested, so we went to talk to Carmen who was reminiscing on her marriage to Eleazar, a traditional Spanish wedding. Renesmee was fascinated with the Spanish words that she kept coming out with, desperate to touch her cheek and put images with the pictures she conjured from the words.

The night ended with slow music that we all danced to, Tanya pairing up with Renesmee to begin with as they were the only two who did not have partners. By the end of the evening, however, I had danced with all of the females. My dance with Tanya was the shortest, fully aware of Bella's paranoia of her and her beauty, totally unaware that she was so much more beautiful in so many more ways.

In many ways, it compared to our wedding. The music was somewhat similar and we danced in the very same way. This time, though, I couldn't feel the pulse of her blood under her skin against my hands, nor could she blush when her feet didn't match the pattern I was creating. She didn't stumble anymore but she certainly hadn't improved. I made a mental note to teach her properly, develop her skills for any other public events that we may attend.

The music continued around us and I paid particular attend to every crescendo and accelerando made, keeping our steps in time with the music. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle on his knees, holding hands with Renesmee and smiling wickedly as she showed him what to do.

Garrett was dancing with Tanya, joking wildly as he spun her around before spinning out of her arms and straight into Kate's.

I stared in wonder, watching their movements with an unusual satisfaction. He'd given his lifestyle up for Kate, sacrificing his thirst for his love. He'd abandoned his nomad ways to follow her.

Much like Bella, he'd given up on his past to be with the person he loved.

I saw Kate's expression, so adoring and admiring. Much like Kate, I was incredibly grateful for the sacrifices made. I couldn't think of my life in any other state other than it was right this moment.

* * *

_Review?_

_Thanks for your review x_


End file.
